<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adios by boywonders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614621">Adios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonders/pseuds/boywonders'>boywonders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, College!AU, DC Comics References, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Jaso Todd juggles crime-fighting and college, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, kind of?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonders/pseuds/boywonders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"From this tedious cycle, I escape to find the freedom I forgot about."</p><p>If you had told Jason Todd that he would be sitting in one of the most prestigious universities in Gotham, drowning out the sound of his professor giving his lecture, and focusing on the the imagery of looking out the window, he'd tell you (to your face) that you're full of shit. If you had told Jason Todd that he would be mending his relationship with Bruce Wayne and the rest of the Batfamily, after a damn good while of avoiding any interactions possible, he'd tell you to fuck off.<br/>Granted, if you told him he'd be killed as the teenage side-kick of Batman by the hands of the joker, and managed to be brought back the life, he'd probably laugh in your face. So, maybe everything aforementioned isn't so far fetched. </p><p>-------<br/>Or: the AU where Jason Todd decides to not solely focus on him as Red Hood, but also focus on him as Jason Todd.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Adios" is a song by South Korean RnB artist, Hoody! The fic is kind of inspired by bits and pieces of the lyrics/song, but not really based on the song! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Such a sunny day, though my room is cloudy. I insist to raise myself up. Someone standing above my head keeps resisting me from closing my eyes and going to sleep."</p><p>Jason Todd was tired, to say the least. He couldn't bring himself to pinpoint whether it was the overwhelming feeling of being physically tired from the countless fights he's endured during his years as Red Hood, or if he was the piece of him that was mentally exhausted due to the constant battle he had with himself, regarding things such as whether or not a specific criminal deserved a bullet to the head or if there truly was a part of him that just wanted to fix his relationship with Bruce Wayne. With these feelings building up to the point of Jason feeling suffocated when he's sitting a corner of his apartment, doing nothing, he decides to change things up. </p><p>And that starts with stealing Bruce Wayne's credit card in order to pay for his tuition and the necessities for college-life.<br/>
Because who would've guessed that while busting bad guys at night, he was working on getting his GED?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok, so like, this is my first fic/piece of writing in...ages. last time i was writing was over five years ago, and that was a teen wolf fanfic on wattpad asdkljaslk but! since i've gotten/am getting back into comics (specifically the bat-family bc the lomls) i wanted to do a fic on my favorite comic character of all time: jason todd! i've been reading/catching up on what i've missed for like the period of time i kinda dropped comics, but fair warning: this might be a ooc? just bc<br/>a) i've never written for the batfamily<br/>b) i haven't written in so long<br/>c) me not reading comics in a while means my dumbass needs to pin down the characters a bit more too so asldkja<br/>anyways! i hope that anyone who decides to read this ends up liking it ( if anyone reads it lol )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>